


Closeness

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Cute Akira, M/M, Mildly hurt Tsuyoshi, Short & Sweet, Tired Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Tsuyoshi realizes how cute Akira is when he falls asleep on him...a lot.





	Closeness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Seidou Tsuyoshi/Kogane Akira. I usually don't do this pairing, but when inspiration strikes, you write. However, this is short; kind of just three scenes involving Akira falling asleep against Tsuyoshi.

"Closeness"

Tsuyoshi was relaxing in the lounge with the rest of the team when Akira walked in and sat down next to him. The Yellow Lion pilot noticed how Akira tended to sit next to him lately, which confused him. Why would he start doing that? Usually, the captain would sit next to Isamu or Princess Fala.

Unfamiliar weight on his shoulder startled Tsuyoshi out of his thoughts. He turned his head to see what was resting on his shoulder, but all he could see was black hair. Only one other person currently on the team had black hair. His eyes trailed down to see if he could confirm that it truly was Akira. The red and white jumpsuit was a dead giveaway.

"Man, Chief must have been tired to fall asleep on you, Seidou!" Isamu exclaimed softly, not wanting to wake Akira.

Tsuyoshi's eyebrows raised at his teammate's comment. Akira had fallen asleep?

%%%

Tsuyoshi blinked and groaned softly. That still hurt! How did the Galra get so good at shooting things? He started to sit up, but weight on his stomach stopped him. He craned his neck down and saw black hair framing a familiar face nestled in a pair of arms covered in red. Tsuyoshi's eyebrows shot up. Akira was asleep on him again. A smile crept onto Tsuyoshi's face. His captain was kind of cute. His face was relaxed in his sleep. Had he stayed by his side since he was brought in?

Footsteps drew his attention from Akira to Princess Fala entering the room. "Oh, Seidou! You're awake."

Tsuyoshi put a finger to his lips. "Shh, Princess. Not so loud." He pointed the finger at the still sleeping Akira.

Fala drew a little closer and smiled at Akira's position. "Kogane has been here the entire time. He was worried about you. We all were."

Fala pressed a kiss to Tsuyoshi's forehead and let a hand drift through Akira's hair lightly as she left. Tsuyoshi let his eyes wander back to his captain's face. Worried about him, huh?

%%%

Tsuyoshi entered the lounge and noticed Akira sitting on a couch, reading. He approached the couch and sat down next to the raven-haired man. He unobtrusively observed Akira and noticed he was tired. Tsuyoshi nodded to himself and, his mind made up, reached over and plucked the book from his leader's grasp. Akira looked at the other pilot. "Seidou?"

"Call me Tsuyoshi." He grasped Akira's shoulders and guided him to lay his head in his lap. Akira turned onto his side to get comfortable. Tsuyoshi started stroking Akira's wild hair, earning a sigh from the man. "Get some rest, Akira. I've got you." Akira's eyes drifted closed as Tsuyoshi continued to stroke his hair.

Fin


End file.
